


Rin-chan Spell Test

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: ....the Dragon Slave is a go!!
Relationships: Archer (Fate/EXTRA)/Kishinami Hakuno, Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Ereshkigal | Lancer, Cú Chulainn | Caster/Tohsaka Rin, Cú Chulainn | Lancer (Fate/Prototype)/Emer, Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gilgamesh | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno, Sétanta | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rin-chan Spell Test

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

This was _it_. The method of one of her most terrible spells in her arsenal was complete. The runes blended in with the computer script. The source of power was bridged between her, her Servant, and a false rig up of the kaleidoscope effect jointly under the small understanding of the Ruby and Sapphire wands as well as the various coding from the Moon Cell. Hakuno and Jinako - she is NOT calling her Ganesha - were good references for that, although she could have done without the dropping in of BB from time to time, either version.

She even referenced a few matters with Lugh for the more than one question on how deities could influence spells just to be sure of error.

This was it.

This was _the_ moment.

Cu Caster was so happy to try out this joint spell with her.

Now they just needed a **target**.

.

* * *

.

"We have more than one Demon Pillar god." Gudako groaned because, of course, they did. It didn't matter that all of them were clones of the first one. What did matter was they were using magical energy equivalent to a grail to do it.

"Hahahahahha! Those fools think that if they multiply nothing it will be more than nothing. Come Hakuno, Enkidu and I will show them the folly of this." Gilgamesh - Archer and Caster said in stereo as well as picked up their own Hakuno and went in the opposite directions. Enkidu laughing and moving to a diagonal slant between them. All too used to compromising between the two stubborn versions of his friend.

"We can help too, Masters!" Eresh volunteered herself and Alter. "We can hold off the spot where they keep generating." Since, yes, the clones have not stopped being born.

"Please do." Gudao had seen how destructive the two could get and enjoyed the fact that they would be a barrier the rest of them could work towards.

"The two of us will protect Master," Emer gestured between herself and Mash. "I'll stick closer to Master Gudako, while Mash takes care to stay near Master Gudao. The two of us on defense will be best."

"Yes!" Mash chimed in happily. "But what about Rin and Rin-chan?" Mash knew not to involve Hakuno because Gilgamesh gets insulted if he was questioned on how well _HE_ could protect his Hakuno. Not even getting into the Hakuno that was clearly married to Archer Emiya and already assisting in cover fire. Mash, also, refused to wonder why no one needed to nickname the Hakuno as they did Rin. _'Maybe if we get a male Hakuno, he can be Hakuno-kun?'_

“Lancer and I are helping keep the perimeter. We are going to guard the switching out Servants that need to rest and return to the frontlines.” Rin decided after a clear look at the battlefield. Lancer was fast and agile. There was no way he would fail that.

“Why aren’t we in the front lines?” Lancer asked, his red eyes curious. He expected to be on the frontlines. That's where they were the last time a pack of monsters showed up.

“They always aim for the healers first. Or Merlin, we have him near us there.” Rin pointed out. Cu’s eyes gleamed at the offered challenge.

“Thank you for telling me of my terrible luck, I’m sure our combined luck won’t be terrible.” Merlin pitched in. “I’ll be sure to cheer you on~”

“We’ll help defend you too Merlin!” Chimed in Jeanne, “My Noble Phantasm is defensive anyway.”

“Oui! No one could stop us from defending our friends even in this battle. We will be right by your side.” Marie chipped in. The expressions Merlin made in response to those two never got old.

“We will be taking the back corner.” Rin-chan declared. “We have a _plan_.”

“We need the space you see.” Caster Cu agreed.

“Fine.” Gudako agreed. They could always assist the two of them later. She and Gudao were heading to the main one anyway.

“Let’s go Cu! The joint cast is ready!”

.

* * *

.

_Darkness beyond twilight_

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows_

_I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand_

_before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand_

_Let the fools who stand before me be destroyed_

_by the power you and I possess..._

_DRAGON SLAVE!_

(And yes, Rin did think it was fun to use the actual spell aria from the show for this.)

.

* * *

.

Both Rin and Caster Cu could be seen lighting up as the two of them channeled power through the both of them and focused it all into the gem on Caster’s staff that Rin-chan added.

Glowing brighter with each line.

.

* * *

.

The resulting explosion was a city sized destruction. The entire sized in front of the duo was clear of Demon Pillars.

“Ah, that takes it out of you. I think it might be a once, or twice a day thing.” Rin-chan huffed.

“I’m sure we just need practice.” Caster’s eyes were alight from the sheer destruction the move had.

.

* * *

.

“What the heck was _THAT_!?” Could be heard from various sides of the battlefield.

“I’m going to be better than that.” Riri declared to Setanta.

“I’ll help.” The Saber cheered back, just as excited.


End file.
